Vengeful Grandt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810528 |no = 8417 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 239 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 65, 74, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146, 152 |normal_distribute = 10, 6, 4, 14, 10, 11, 12, 11, 12, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 65, 71, 77, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149 |bb_distribute = 7, 6, 4, 3, 8, 6, 5, 7, 6, 7, 8, 6, 6, 7, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153 |sbb_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 5, 6, 9, 7, 8, 9, 9, 7, 7, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 17, 65, 71, 77, 116, 125, 134, 143, 152 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 5, 17, 12, 15, 14, 12 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162 |ubb_distribute = 9, 6, 7, 4, 6, 5, 8, 6, 5, 7, 6, 6, 7, 7, 5, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 17, 65, 71, 77, 116, 125, 134, 143, 152, 161 |ubb2_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 5, 14, 12, 9, 13, 12, 10 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = After Grandt's defeat on the Elysian battlefield, he awoke from unconsciousness to extreme pain. Draegar's powerful attacks had ravaged one side of his face and shattered his right arm. Half-blind and light-headed from loss of blood, he found a soporose Elaina--exhausted from severe magical drain--and carried her to safety despite missing his right arm. Grandt welcomed the pain, for it distracted him from his thoughts of his battle with the mechanized demigod. With Elaina's help, Grandt fashioned a functional arm from the high-tech biomechanical parts strewn around the battlefield to replace what he lost. They parted ways shortly after: Elaina to chase her obsession with finding the missing Elysian princess, and Grandt to repair his ruined weapons. Augmented at last with powerful alien technology, the weapons were more powerful than before--but he was in no shape to use them. And so Grandt began his training anew, with the intent on a rematch with Draegar filling his sleepless days and nights. |summon = I'm back, baby! |fusion = This will help me get stronger... but I need more. |evolution = The key to power is exercise and a healthy diet. Well, good genes like mine wouldn't hurt too. |hp_base = 6195 |atk_base = 2800 |def_base = 2153 |rec_base = 1967 |hp_lord = 8850 |atk_lord = 4000 |def_lord = 3075 |rec_lord = 2810 |hp_anima = 9967 |rec_anima = 2512 |atk_breaker = 4298 |def_breaker = 2777 |def_guardian = 3373 |rec_guardian = 2661 |def_oracle = 2926 |rec_oracle = 3257 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Kill It With Fire |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, boosts Atk for 2 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount, hugely boosts critical damage, raises normal hit amount & probable normal attack on all foes |lsnote = 80% Atk after 100000 damage dealt, 175% crit damage, +1 to each normal hit (-50% extra damage, 50% total) & 30% chance of AoE normal attack (-30% extra damage, 70% total) |bb = Phoenix Inferno |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts own Atk, Def and enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts own max HP, adds to self critical vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, adds to self probability of performing 1 extra action within the same turn & fills own BB gauge to max |bbnote = 150% Atk/Def to self, 60% crit rate to self, 15% HP to self, 30% crit vulnerability to self & 50% chance of extra action to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Leap Of The Firebird |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 9 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds to self probability of performing 1 extra action within the same turn for 2 turns |sbbnote = +2 to each normal hit (+20% extra damage, 120% total), 100% crit damage & 50% chance of extra action to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 9 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 9 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Helios' Smite |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 10 combo massive Fire attack on single foe, enormously boosts own Atk, Def and critical hit rate for 5 turns, greatly increases normal hit amount for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & adds to self 1 extra action within the same turn for 3 turns |ubbnote = 400% parameter boost to self, 60% crit rate to self, +3 to each normal hit (+120% damage, 220% total) & 100% chance of AoE normal attack (+25% damage, 125% total) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2500 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Rise From The Ashes |esitem = Wrath of Grandt |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Def, max HP and 10% boost to critical hit rate when Wrath of Grandt is equipped, 50% boost to Atk for all allies & considerably raises normal hit amount |esnote = +2 to each normal hit (+100% damage, 200% total) |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk, Def, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 100% boost to Atk, Def |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Critical |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 40 |omniskill3_3_desc = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |omniskill3_3_note = 50% chance |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances LS's Atk, Def, max HP boost from 80% to 100% |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances damage of LS's raises normal hit amount effect |omniskill3_5_note = +20% boost, 30% chance of AoE normal attack (-10% damage, 90% total) |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances BB's max HP boost effect |omniskill3_6_note = +5% boost, 20% HP total |omniskill3_7_sp = 40 |omniskill3_7_desc = Enhances success rate of BB/SBB's probable performance of extra action within the same turn |omniskill3_7_note = +20% boost, 70% chance of extra action total |howtoget = *Joy to Ashes - 30,000,000 Pts accumulated *Event Bazaar: Rift Memorial - 500 Rift Memento Tokens (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Xenon & Estia Saga |addcatname = Grandt4 }}